Inquiry Questions
Religious Communities Truth versus Lies #The devil manipulated scripture before. How do we know interpretations of scripture aren’t lies that we base our daily lives off of? (G: Jordan) #How can knowledge be one of man’s worst fears? (A: John) (C: Caitlyn) (G: @IAmTheOneDusty) #Is there such a thing as "absolute truth"? (G: Winston) #In the debate with Evolution, what is true and what is a lie? (C: Daniel E.) (G:Cole T) (A: Ben D.) #How could hell be or not be a lie to steer people to Christ or church? (A: Andrew) (C: Adam) #How has our government used lies? (A: Andrew)(C: Sam)(G:Brett) #When is it acceptable to lie to protect the greater good? (A: Jacob G.)(C: JR)(G:Walker) Cultural Differences #Why does man fear what he doesn’t understand? (A: Coleman) (C: Elaina) (G: Nathan) #How does the language barrier make a physical barrier between cultures? #How do cultural differences influence and shape film? (C: Ruth) (G: Jay) (A: Jake Brown) #Why do churches not have much cultural diversity? (C: Marianna) #In what ways does culture define and shape our character? (A: Alli) (C:Libbey) (G Jack Z) #Why do we put our culture above others?(G: Caleb) Supernatural #How do superstitions and beliefs change within different cultures? #What do shared superstitions between cultures tell us about ourselves? #Make a case for the existence/non-existence of coincidence. (A:Seth) #How do cultures differ in their view of death and the afterlife? (A: Brielle) (C: Paige)(G:Ethan) #How can the intangible affect us? (A: Vienna) #Possession versus transformation – what is the difference? #Make a case for the existence/non-existence of a space in between heaven and hell. (A: Susanna) #Make a case for the existence of ghosts – not a demon – not an angel – but a ghost. (A: Kinsey) (C: Jake A.) ( G: Trey) Outside Influences #Why do we expect artists to be at a different level? Why do we hold them to a higher standard? (G: Parker) #Why does our culture allow any creative act/perversity to be tagged and respected as art? Should their be strong boundaries and what should they look like? #How has social media’s view of the devil changed? What do this change tell us about our culture and ourselves? (A: Matt C.) (C: Rachel) #Make a case for children born to misbehave or influenced to misbehave. (C: Mac) (G: Wiggs) #Why are we afraid to explore controversial, outside influences in an educational setting? #How does wealth affect Christianity? (A: Sarah Kate)(C: Hannah Chambers) #How does media portray good and evil? (A:Rylan)(C:Rebekah)(G:Houston) Education versus Knowledge; Acceptance versus judgment #Why do we judge situations where we are not informed? #Why do we encourage acceptance in a Christian community and when someone steps out of line, judge them for it? (A: Lindsey) #How do all religious people have the same set of morals without talking about it? #Make a case for the relationship between science and Christianity. (A: MItch) (C: Braxton B.) (G:Matthew M) #Why do our proclaimed values serve as a mask (two-faced)? What does this reality tell us about ourselves and our culture? (C: Hannah P.) Comments (0) Add a comment